Just One Moment
by shadowfox8
Summary: All it takes is one moment. One moment that could change your life forever. Follows events in Good Cop. Sam's reaction to a bruised Jules.


**So, as most of my Flashpoint girls that I love to talk to on Twitter know. I constantly complain about how there wasn't a Sam reaction to Jules' bruised face in Good Cop. This is my take on that. Hope you enjoy. This is my first Flashpoint fanfic so I hope I do them justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint. If I did they wouldn't be ending this coming season. Just saying…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just One Moment**

Pulling her shirt over her head, Jules stiffened as earlier events of the day caught up to her. Today hadn't been her first time going undercover in a violent and possibly dangerous situation. Of course, it wasn't in her normal routine to get slammed against a squad car and choked by tear gas either.

Who said her job was easy?

Grabbing her purse, Jules closed her locker and made her way toward the exit. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Jules frowned at the bruise on the left side of her face – now a deep purple. Sam was going to have a hay-day once she got home. His blue eyes pierced her doe brown ones with worry and disapproval after he first saw the reddish purple mark. He said nothing.

It was their way of keeping their forbidden relationship hidden. At work they were just colleagues. Two members of Team One. After hours, in the walls of their private homes they could be a couple. Unofficial sleepovers as Natalie began calling them.

The drive home was fast. Pulling into her drive, Jules was surprised to not see Sam's bike. She had been prepared for him to almost pounce on her the moment she had walked in the door of her house. Where was he?

Pulling out her cell phone, she sighed in relief as she read his text.

_**Had to run home. Be over asap.**_

Knowing Sam was safe, she deleted the text. Heading straight for the kitchen, Jules began preparing dinner. Placing a bag of steamed vegetables on the stove, she grabbed the thawed pork-chops out of the fridge and placed them in a pan.

Jules stared at the full garbage bag. Figuring Sam wouldn't arrive for another few minutes she decided to change it. The problem was her bruised body. As she pulled the bag out of the container her torso bumped into the counter, causing Jules to instantly curse.

"I knew you should've gotten checked out before we left the scene," Sam's voice suddenly filled the room.

Jules glared. "I'm fine."

"Let me be the judge of that," Sam said as he walked toward her. Not waiting for a response, he gently lifted up her t-shirt to reveal light bruises that lined her ribcage. "Jules-"

Jules didn't give him a chance. "I'm fine, Sam. It's just bruises." Taking the full garbage bag, she tied it and headed toward the back door. Sam stopped her, and took it himself.

Stirring the vegetables, it didn't take long before Jules felt eyes staring at her from behind. Counting to ten in her head she waited…._four, three, two, one._

Sam walked up to her, making her face him. Putting a gentle hand on her face, he grazed the deep purple bruise. "This has gotten worse since earlier today. Have you put anything on it?"

"No, and I don't plan on it," Jules replied.

"Have you seen this?"

"Yes."

"Jules."

"Sam."

"You can't tell me this doesn't hurt a little," he argued more.

"I never said it didn't," she simply stated and turned to attend to the meat.

Sam couldn't help but smirk. He loved her but sometimes talking to her was worse than getting a five year old to go to sleep. "Jules, let me finish dinner. Go sit on the couch and rest. It's been a long day."

Jules chuckled. "And let you burn the meat. Nice try Samtastic."

Rubbing his face, Sam sighed. "Will you at least put something on those bruises?"

Jules just looked up at Sam. Her brown eyes meeting his intense blue. She had a feeling there was more to this than just how bruised she looked. Something in his eyes said more. "Sam, what's really bothering you?"

Sam looked away, and sighed once more. "You could've been seriously hurt. That was risky going into a violent situation. What if your cover would've been blown?"

Jules saw red. "Really, Sam? How many times are we going to have this conversation? It's the job. Just because we're together doesn't change anything. I would make my decision again to go out there if I had to. We needed more information and after Spike almost got hurt, I wasn't going to let anyone else get injured by another pipe bomb."

"Jules…"

"You and I both know that without me being out in the field like I was we would not have figured out that Pippy was our main target."

"Jules, I know. That's not what I'm saying," Sam breathed in frustration.

"Then what?"

Sam looked at her. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through his head he just wasn't sure how to express them. "It's just," he took a breath. He didn't want to make her more mad. "When I heard that gunshot and we didn't know where you were for those few minutes after. It… it brought me back to that day on the tower."

"Sam…"

"Jules, no. I know it's the job. It will always be the job, but that doesn't mean it makes it easy," Sam reasoned.

Jules walked up to Sam. She took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "I'm okay. A little banged up but nothing that won't heal over time."

Sam smiled, but his heart still felt heavy. He gazed into her doe brown eyes. "I know everyday we risk our lives and we somehow have to be okay with it. Everyday we wake up next to each other and have to live a lie at work. I know why we're doing it. You don't have to remind me. It's just the small things, Jules. Small moments like today where in a flash you could be taken away from me, and I don't think I could handle it," he finished, his eyes slightly moist. Sam knew he was stretching things, but he was only just getting her back. He didn't want to lose her again. "You're my world, Julianna Callaghan."

Instantly, Jules enveloped him in a deep and passionate kiss. Her body feeding off Sam's emotions and giving into her own need to be reassured. She felt his strong arms pull her closer as he held the small of her back.

A long minute passed before they separated. As they parted lips, the couple stared lovingly into one another's orbs. Placing a hand along Sam's cheekbone, Jules smiled. "I love you Sam Braddock. Your persistent fussing and all. You have a big heart and I'm glad I get to love it."

"Persistent fussing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Who else would make such a big deal out of a few bruises?"

Sam laughed. "In my defense, the left side of your face currently looks like it had a fight with a wall or something. At least along the jaw line, and I mean that in the most loving way possible."

"Sure you do," Jules snorted.

Pulling her toward him, Sam gently pecked small kisses along her bruised cheek and jaw line. "I worry because I care."

Jules rolled her eyes. Meeting each other's gaze once more, she smiled. "You wanna know something?" She was beginning to sense dinner was close to burning but didn't care.

"What's that?" Sam asked not leaving her gaze, as he placed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"There's no place else I'd rather be."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I dedicate this to my #FlashpointPack girls! They inspired me to write this little piece of work. Please leave me a review! I'd really appreciate it! Hopefully this won't be my only Flashpoint story.**

**Later!**

**shadowfox8 or as you know me on twitter weathergirl8**


End file.
